Game Show
by Mazza is the M in MJEKS
Summary: Life gets more interesting when Alice decides that the Cullen’s don’t know enough about each other and see’s that a quiz show is the only way for everyone to dish out all their secrets.
1. An idea

**Disclaimer: **Steph Meyer owns the Cullen family and Twilight; I just own the plot to this story.

**Title: **Game Show

**Summary: **Life gets more interesting when Alice decides that the Cullen's don't know enough about each other and see's that a quiz show is the only way for everyone to dish out all their secrets.

**Warning:** Rated M for foreplay at the beginning of the chapter and lots of sex secrets revealed by the Cullen's.

**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice :)

BPOV

Edward grabbed me and tugged me onto the bed. I loved it when he was so dominant. He tugged at my top and moaned deeply in my mouth and kissed harder. Then his hand moved to the small of my back. I leaned into him, eager to feel him. My top flew off at vampire speed. The sudden cold air made me gasp. His shirt was also off, his bare chest glowing in the dim sunlight. Edward's no-sex-until-marriage rule clearly forgotten. He was gorgeous, a sex god. And he was mine.

I moaned as I felt his hard member rub against my thigh. I couldn't believe that this was finally it, after months of trying to seduce Edward he had finally given in to my sexual frustration. I was fiddling with his belt and then his pants were gone, followed by mine. He looks so sexy wearing nothing but boxers. I felt so plain and boring compared to him. But he didn't seem to care. He moaned deeper and grabbed me to start what was to be the most passionate kiss yet. I arched my back – wanting more, wanting all of him. He responded by tearing his lips away from me and onto my breasts. This was the most magnificent feeling yet. I sighed and tried to tug his boxers off when -

"EMMETT CULLEN!" I heard Rose shout, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THAT WEBSITE?!"

I could have hit Rosalie at that point. Edward has just started to loosen up by taking our relationship to the next level, and then this happens. Edward sighed and started to put his clothes back on. "I'm so sorry Bella; I don't know what happened to me. I just lost control".

"Well I didn't mind it at all. Actually I was wondering when round two could happen" I whispered, leaning closer to him and nibbling on his ear, a sensitive spot that had helped me a lot over the past few weeks. He moaned, instantly reacting, but quickly understood what I was trying to do and gently pushed me away. I sighed in frustration as I put my pants back on.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand. The whole family was in the living room, either watching TV on the huge plasma or reading a book, pretending not to be interested while Emmett and Rose were still in the middle of a fight.

"I'm sorry Rose it's just that I was looking for other ways for us to have fun besides the usual sex. I want something new and adventurous. So we can have more fun than ever. Don't get me wrong, you're my grizzly bear and I love you to death, but we need to expand our sexual experience, maybe we could try a three-some. That's something we haven't tried in a long time…"

Then Rose did the most unexpected thing. She hugged Emmett and whispered, still loud enough for us to hear it "You know what something we haven't done in a while? Remember that time when you had an obsession with vibrating things – "

"OK! Who wants to watch a movie?" Jasper yelled, clapping his hands once.

I laughed and settled down on Edward's lap to watch a movie with the rest of my family. Edward and I have been going out for over a year now and Alice says it's only a matter of time before Edward proposes to me. I love him with all my heart and soul. Edward is my life and I think even he has finally realised that he and I can't live without each other.

Emmett and Rose had rushed upstairs before anyone could ask if they were interest in watching too. A faint banging noise could be heard from the second floor of the house. Knowing exactly what they were doing, Esme put the volume up as the opening credits of Holes came on. We all gave Jasper a bull-shit-why-did-you-pick-such-a-bad-movie look. He just shrugged and looked weary and looked up. The banging was getting louder.

"Why don't we go out for a walk? It's such a lovely day." Edward exclaimed.

I looked outside, it was pouring with rain.

"YES! Why not?" Jasper and Esme exclaimed.

After an hour of waddling in the mud and me almost dying from frostbite, we got back to the hours to find Emmett and Rose sitting on the couch watching the end of Holes. They were both crying; Emmett had tears flowing freely from his eyes, he was crying because of the happy ending. Rose was just pissing herself at Emmett.

It's defiantly not a sighed u see every day; a 6 foot macho man crying because it started raining at Camp Green Lake. We all cracked up laughing. Alice even brought the camera out to take a picture of Emmett. He didn't seem to notice.

"This is proof on how you think you know a person and he ends up crying because it started to rain" Rose said, between gasping for air. We all agreed.

"Hey, that gives me an idea…" Alice said with a smirk.

Oh no, what was Alice up to now? I looked to Edward for help. He seemed just as confused as the rest of us.

"Hang on Alice; are you thinking that we should all star in a game show or something?" Edward said in confusion.

"Absolutely! Think about how funny it would be! Bella can get to know each other better and maybe we might learn a few things about each other too. And we can put it on YouTube!" Alice's latest obsession was YouTube. She had been trying for ages to do some skit so she can broadcast it to millions of viewers, but no one was interested. It just seemed too much of a perfect plan for Alice.

"What kind of game show? And what do you mean get to know everyone better? I've known you all for about a year now and I think I know enough … "I was nervous a bout what she was going to say. And put it on YouTube?! No way.

"Come ON It will be fun! PLEASE?" She begged.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle said, "It would be a good way for Bella to catch up on what she's missed over the past 50 years."

Poor Carlisle. He had no idea what he had just signed us up for.


	2. LA

**Disclaimer: **Steph Meyer owns the Cullen family and Twilight; I just own the plot to this story.

**Title: **Game Show

**Summary: **Life gets more interesting when Alice decides that the Cullen's don't know enough about each other and see's that a quiz show is the only way for everyone to dish out all their secrets.

**Authors Note:  
**Just to clear a few things up, all the Cullens are vampires. Sorry for the confusion – and for Emmett crying :/  
Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Special thanks to my beta readers; hell-of-a-gal, Twilight-sistas and Bec German.

___________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

"OK!" Alice exclaimed, "Give me an hour and we'll be able to set up the Game Show!"

She grabbed Jasper and ran upstairs, talking at vampire speed on the phone. Edward chucked, obviously seeing what Alice had planned. I looked at him questionably.

"Let's just say that Alice likes to do things professionally." He said with a smile, "Just expect the unexpected. "

Oh crap. I decided not to get too worked up about it and went to have a shower.

An hour later, Alice walked in and asked us to follow her. She ran off, her vampire legs taking her faster than the speed of light. Edward lifted me up and ran after her, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlile and Esme. We ran to the airport, Alice had bought us first class tickets.

"Alice, I can't accept this! And what am I going to tell Charlie? I can't be gone for long without his worrying about me, even though I'm already 18. Speaking about being 18 – " I rambled on. I was panicking; I couldn't accept something so expensive!

"Don't worry Bella I've already spoken to Charlie, he thinks that you and I are on the way to New York fashion week. As much as I'd love to go, this game show is more important at the moment. So don't stress, accept the flight tickets as a gift and juts enjoy the ride."

I did relax, sort of. Edward was sitting next to me and I was cuddled in his arms the whole time, though the fact that I still didn't know where we were going was annoying me. They had all assured me that we were still going to stay in America, which wasn't that bad I guess. I guess I can never get used to surprises.

To distract I thought about the last 5 hours. I had attempted seducing my boyfriend and almost succeeded too. I felt a bit smug about that. I looked over to see him now, he looked gorgeous pretending to be asleep, his head resting near mine. This was the perfect moment to try and seduce him again, but it would be a bit uncomfortable to try in front of our family and the 2 other passengers in first class. That was also a funny thought to distract me. The look on the air hostess's face when we al walked in. You'd think that's she's never seen 10 people in first class all at once.

When we had finally arrived, I figure out where Alice was taking us. Outside the airport was a hill with a big white sign on it. "You brought me all the way to HOLLYWOOD?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah ... now don't freak out Bella, I know how much you don't like us spoiling you but if we were going to do a game show then we need a proper set. Did you think that we were going to do it in some crappy lounge room, with a white sheet behind us, like all the other YouTubers?" Alice looked at me doubtingly, probably thinking I was going to faint or something.

"OH MY GOD! I get to meet Zac Effron! Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg!!!" I was jumping up and down like crazy in my seat. I think I was about to hyperventilate.

"I didn't know you were a Zac fan" Edward said. He looked a bit jealous about this new piece of information. Everyone else just looked surprised. How could they not know?

"Didn't I ever tell you that it was my ultimate dream to meet Zac?" I questioned Edward. "I must have told you".

Alice Laughed, "Edward, don't be so jealous. Bella just has a little celebrity obsession."

"Celebrities are stupid" Edward mumbled. I hit him on the head.

"Come on." I said, "There must be SOMEONE who you're obsessed with!"

"I'm only obsessed with you" he said, hugging me.

"AWWWWWWWWW" Alice, Rose, Esme and Emmett cooed, "that's the cutest think I've every heard you say Edward!"

"Come on," Edward said, turning his back from us, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed, if he could blush he would look even more adorable. "Let's explore the town"

We spent hours exploring L.A. There was so much to see! Alice seemed to have planed everything in the hour of her absence. First we went on a guided tour around L.A. and then into the Warner Brother studio's. Afterwards we went to go see the walk of fame. That was the best part. Emmett and Rose were doing the tourist thing and posing with every single star there was. Jasper and Alice were following them, occasionally stopping to put their hands in someone's handprint. Esme and Carlile had walked of to a gift shop, and Edward and I were walking hand in hand after everyone else.

"So Edward, tell me, who's your celebrity crush?" I asked curiously.

"Umm … no one really."

"Come on, there had to be SOMEONE." I paused, hands on hips. He was just being so stubborn.

"Ok, ok. Umm … Kirsten Steward isn't that bad."He said.

"Come on you just looked down and saw her name. Out of your 107 years of being a vampire, who has been the celebrity that you have had a crush on?"

"Ok, fine, fine. I used to have a thing for Marilyn Monroe. But that was ages ago … "

HA! That's so typical. I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Come on, it looks like Alice wants to talk to us"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok guys, are we ready to go see the studio I managed to rent out?" Alice said once we had gotten back into the tour bus. Apparently Alice had hired a studio and we were going to use it to film her game show. The cameras were connected to her Mac so when we were done filming she would edit and post on YouTube. That was something I wasn't happy about.

"I still don't like it that you're filming this and putting it up on the internet." I said, "Can't it be a funny home video that we can watch and laugh at in 50 years time? And what exactly are we going to be doing on this game show?"

"Well, I wanted to leave it as a surprise but since you've all been nagging me so much about it I'll tell you. There's going to be a series of rounds that will force everyone to reveal all the secrets everyone has been hiding."

"Alice, you haven't given us any useful information at all." Carlile said with a sigh. He must be as frustrated as the rest of us about this mysteriousness.

"I know Carlile, that's the point. I don't want to spoil the surprise!" Alice can be so evil all the time.

The bus stopped outside a very large warehouse. We all got off the bus and waited for Jasper to unlock the door. When he did, we all stepped in and gasped.

Alice had rented out the set of _The Price Is Right_ but you could tell that because it said so on the stage door outside. A decor team had already started ripping down all the old furniture and was being ripped out and new furniture was coming in. There was a huge spinning wheel in the middle that was being painted on and text was being added to. There were 8 podiums on one side, each in a different colour, and a big screen on the other side. There were camera's all over the place and a sound and light check was being done in the middle of all this ciaos.

"Alice, how did you manage to get his all done in one day?!"I asked.

"Well an old friend of mine owns this studio, and since he doesn't need it anymore he gave it to Alice so that she can set up this game show" Jasper said with a shrug.

"Is he a vampire?"I asked curiously.

"Yep, but he decided that he wanted to switch careers and make wine of something."Alice said, dancing over to us after talking to one of the builders "OK everyone! All this should be done by tomorrow, we should go to the hotel and let Bella get some beauty sleep. I don't want her to look tired on the camera!"

___________________________________________________________________________

OK, this is the part where I need your help. I'm getting a bit of writers block about what rounds I should do for Alice's game show. I could do things like truth or dare but I want to hear what you have to say. So if anyone has any ideas please send me a message or tell me in a review.

Thanks for reading :D

Love Mazza xoxoxo


	3. At The Studio

**Disclaimer: **Steph Meyer owns the Cullens, I own the plot.

___________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

We were staying at the 4 Seasons, which was close to the studio. Alice had organized Carlisle and Esme in one room, and the rest of us in 2 big room, boys in one and girls in another, a cover for the hotel because I'm the only one that's sleeps. It was like one big slumber party. Rose had brought DVD's, Alice was giving me a manicure, and Emmett was doing the older brother think by trying to come into our room. When he finally did, taking the door down with him, he picked up a magazine and imitated Rose by gasping and hyperventilating over her Celeb Crush – Leonardo Di Caprio. Rose hit him and grabbed the magazine, hiding it under her pillow.

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled, "You are SO paying for the damage of that door!"

Jasper and Edward has walked in and were standing at the door, oohing and ahhing and covering their eyes at the sight of us wearing our pyjamas. Alice chucked a pillow at them and told them not to be babies.

"You can come in, but I'm picking the movie we watch!" Rose yelled.

"Fine by me," Emmett said, grabbing Rose from behind, "But if it's a cheesy chick flick I'm taking you outside." Rose giggled.

"Do us all a favour and get a room" Jasper sighed, we were all sick of their sexual tension.

"Fine by me," Emmet grabbed Rose and tried to make a getaway, spider-man style, when Alice grabbed Emmett and with the help of Edward, tied him into the chair. Then she and Rose attacked him at vampire speed. My stupid human eyesight couldn't see a thing they were doing but my Edward was pissing himself laughing. So was Jasper. I was about to ask what was happening when Alice and Rose stopped and turned Emmett around.

"Oh my god, Emmett! You look hot in drag!" I giggled.

Emmet had a complete makeover done. His eyelashes were 3 times longer, his lips were a vibrant red, and his eyes were lined with eyeliner. His also had blue eye shadow, which surprisingly suited him. His high cheekbones were clearly shown with blush and foundation, giving him tanned skin. Alice has even managed to put a wig on him; it was blonde and reached down to his elbows. Jasper made kissy faces and Emmett jumped on him.

"OK Edward, you're next" I giggled, surprising everyone. I trying to grab him, but everyone knew that I could never drag a vampire and tie him up like Alice did, but I tried anyway. I pushed and shoved but he stayed put. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I looked up and found his eager lips. Everyone went quiet. It wasn't normal for us to show such public displays of affection. Rose and Alice looked on proudly, like matchmakers who had made a match. Jasper and Emmett was gagging behind their hands.

"Looks like someone else is in need of a room!" Emmett yelled. "Wanna share? I'll take the first shift!"

"I'm not going into any room with you, Emily" Rose said, stepping away from Emmett.

We all laughed at Emmett's face and settled down to watch a movie. Alice and jasper were in the love seat, Emmett and Rose had occupied the whole couch; which left the other love seat to me and Edward. The movie was The Pink Panther, which all had a good laugh from.

-----------------------------------------------

I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up in a bed with Edward lying next to me. Alice slammed the door open right at that very moment and dragged me into the shower, stripped me of my pyjamas and turned on the hot water.

"You have 5 minutes to have a shower, get dressed and be down in the foyer so we can leave! Esme already got you breakfast and you can eat that in the van. OMG it's so annoying that you're not a vampire yet. We have to worry about you eating and everything" Alice complained. She wasn't the only frustrated one.

"Why do we have to leave so early? What is it, 5am?" I muttered, still drowsy from sleep.

"Almost. We have to be on the road by 5, but if you're any slower we're never going to make it on time," She huffed, choosing my clothes to wear as she spoke. I could hear Edward getting out of bed and getting changed. I sighed and stepped into the shower.

Twenty minutes later we were on the road. Alice wanted an early start so that we could rehearse before we took out first filming. I was the only one who wasn't happy about the late start. I was sitting up the back of the van with Edward, trying not to fall asleep. Rose, Jasper and Emmett were arguing about something or other and Alice was answering Carlisle's questions about the game show she had planned.

"So, what's the game show called?" He asked.

"It's called Do or Die. It's a bit like Moment of Truth mixed in with Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. You're hooked up to a lie detector and asked questions. If you lie then the lie detector will flash red and your life lines depend on your punishment."

"What kind of punishment?" I asked, scared from the title of the game show.

"AH! Just wait and see" she smiled, "And we're here!"

The van drove us up to the studio door and we all walked out. There were many people running around getting things fixed.

"Last minute touch-ups," Alice sighed, "It's so annoying when people turn up late on the job."

"Late? Do you mean they've been working all night?"

"Of coarse Bella, how else do you expect everything to be done? Anyway everyone inside. Hair, make-up and wardrobe in 5." Alice said, walking away to talk to one of the ladies bringing in a rack of clothes.

Oh, My. God. She had taken this too far. All of this just to go on YouTube. She was defiantly out of her mind.

We stepped inside and were greeted by people running around everywhere. Three ladies suddenly appeared behind us and ushered us into a large, brightly lit room, full of mirrors.

"This is your dressing room," one of them told us, "Alice has instructed us that you stay here until she gives us further instructions."

"It's like a prison" I sighed to Edward as I was lead to a chair where a hairdresser was waiting.

"Hello darling! I've heard so much about you. Wait and see what I have in store for you. Ooh, you're going to look so beautiful!" he cooed.

"Don't worry Bella, just humour them and they would leave you alone," Edward smiled, who was also being lead to a chair next to me, where an eager hairdresser was waiting.

Jasper lauded form across the room, "Hey Emmett, you should take notes on how your make up should be done, you don't look as good today!"

I looked over, Emmett looked like a clown that got left out in the rain because not all the make up had washed off from last night. His face was very patchy form the foundation and his eyes were like panda eyes form the eyeliner. Rose was dabbing his face with make up remover, trying to make his skin less patchy. It was a funny sight. Before I could reply, my hairdresser ushered me over rot the other side of the room so my hair could get washed.

-----------------------------------------------

"OK guys! I want you to sit in the stands for now until I get all the workmen to leave. They're leaving such a mess!" Alice complained. She had changed into a black dress with beads on it, which made her look fabulous. Jasper seemed to think so too because he couldn't keep his eyes off her. I sat down and absorbed the atmosphere. We were all amazed at what Alice had managed to accomplish in the last few hours.

The studio had gotten a huge make over; the huge spinning wheel that was being painted yesterday was gone, instead, the base of the wheel still remained, but there was a chair sitting on the top, surrounded by complicated machinery and wires. The seat was painted red and oh it was the words "Hot Seat" and on the top of the chair were 2 lights that you see on the top of police cars. The eight podiums where still there, but a few buttons had been added on each surface. I had to admit, it looked exciting. There was a big neon sign behind where the host stood.

"Who's going to be the game show host?" I wondered out loud, "Alice?"

"No, not me, that wouldn't be fair, because non I've done so much work. I'm the producer of this show, I can't be much else!" She laughed. "I got another friend of mine to host the show. He's very famous on YouTube, you probably know him, Fred?"

Jasper gasped. We all turned around to see what was wrong. Jasper was usually so calm and collected; it must have been something big if he was making us all feel anxious and excited.

"No. Fucken. Way. FRED?!" he shouted, "I LOVE Fred! He's the BEST! OMG! And he's going be here? OMG, OMG!"

What the hell?

"Umm, Jasper? Can you please calm down for a bit?" Carlisle asked, seeming a bit anxious and excited himself. I was ecstatic, even though I didn't even know who Fred was.

"Sorry, "Jasper said sheepishly, "It's just that Fred is the biggest thing on YouTube. And the coolest – and OMG he's right there!"

Someone had walked in and was talking to Alice. He was short-ish and had blonde hair. Jasper started hyperventilating and ran to Alice at vampire speed. Fred looked very surprised to suddenly see Jasper pop out of nowhere.

"Oh my, does he know we're vampires?" Esme asked, looking worried. But she didn't have to worry, Alice then can and sat behind us, dragging Fred along.

"Fred, this is the other human I told you about, Bella. She's Edward's girlfriend. I'm sure you will have a lot in common, considering you're the only people who eat food around here. Oh and don't worry" she told Esme, "Fred knows all about vampires, after a nasty incident with the Volturri. But he escaped and is still human. So! It's almost 10am now, Fred and Bella, go eat something and I will see everyone in 5 minutes! Edward and Jasper can go with them."

After a very quick breakfast with Fred, we were on the stage. We were all standing at our podiums which had our names on them. The eight one remained blank and none of the lights were on. This podium was for special guests.

"The moment of truth is here" Alice said dramatically, "The game is where a panel of players, which is you by the way, asks questions to the person in the hot seat. The person in the hot seat is hooked up to a lie detector and when they answer a question untruthfully then the lights here _–she tapped the lights on the top of the chair-_ will flash and a siren will sound. That's when your life lines come in. There are three life lines; one to dodge a question, meaning that the person who asked that question can not ask the question again. But that doesn't mean another player can't. The second life line is a get out of jail card; if you lie and the sirens go off, you can use it to get yourself out of trouble. The third and last life is the most crustal, but only comes in play if you answer 10 things truthfully in a row. It called game over, when you can leave the hot seat."

"So, the game over thing isn't actually a life line is it? It just means your turn is over?" Emmett asked.

"Basically, yeah. But it sounds more exciting that way. So everyone ready on set because the show is about to start!"

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Sorry to leave everyone in suspense but I thought the chapter was just too long. So I divided it into 2. The next one should be up in a day or two, max.  
Please R&R coz you're all giving me fabulous ideas!

Mazza xoxoxox


	4. Emmett's Story

**Disclaimer: **Steph Meyer owns the Cullens, I own the plot.

**This Weeks Victim:** Emmett

**Key: **The Episode is written in third person, the italic part is Bella's thoughts (eg. _-Bella's thoughts-_) that are slotted in to so it is easier to understand.

___________________________________________________________________________

After a long day of filming we were back at the hotel, sitting on the couches and love seats, waiting for Alice to finish editing today's episode. There was a lot I had learned today, about the Cullens and how fun filming a YouTube video really was.

Rose and Emmett were making out in the love seat; no one was stopping them, especially after what had happened today. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, talking and avoiding the side of the room where Emmett and Rosaline were. Jasper was with Alice, still talking to Fred. At least he was a bit calmer now than this morning. I was on Edwards lap in the other love seat, resting my head on his shoulder, thinking about today. Edward was playing with my hair and humming my lullaby.

Just then Alice came in with her Mac and plugged it in to the plasma. There popped up the finalised copy of the first episode of Do or Die.

-----------------------------------------------

**DO OR DIE - EPISODE 1**

"Welcome everyone, this is Do or die! On today's episode we have the man that inspired it all; the handsome Emmett!" Fred said into the microphone, looking like a real show host and sounding like he does in his videos. _–Alice had insisted that Fred speaks like he does on his YouTube video, so Fred had a special microphone that made him sound normal but when Alice was editing, she would make him should like he had a very high dosage of helium- _Emmett stepped out from the podium and went to sit on the "Hot seat".

"OK Emmett you know how this works but the people at home probably don't. How do you play Do or Die?" Fred asked.

"The game Do or Die is a bit like Moment of Truth mixed in with Who Wants To Be A Millionaire. You're hooked up to a lie detector and asked questions. If you lie then the lie detector will flash red and your life lines depend on your punishment. A panel of player's ask questions to the person in the hot seat. The person in the hot seat is hooked up to a lie detector and if they answer a question untruthfully then the lights will flash and a siren will sound. That's when your life lines come in. There are three life lines; one to dodge a question, meaning that the person who asked that question can not ask the question again. But that doesn't mean another player can't. The second life line is a get out of jail card; if you lie and the sirens go off, you can use it to get yourself out of trouble. The third and last life is the most crustal, but only comes in play if you answer 10 things truthfully in a row. It called game over, when you can leave the hot seat." Emmet said.  
_-Reciting almost everything Alice had said.-_

"Wow, that's a lot of information! And you don't know what the punishments are, do you?" Fred asked.

"No idea," Emmett said.

"Good!" Fred laughed. "OK so for round one of the game I'm going to ask you some questions, nothing to personal, just enough to test like lie detector ok."

"Question 1: Are you a boy or a girl?"

The screen Split into two. One camera focused on Emmett and Fred, another camera was focused on The Panel. Jasper and Edward laughed, followed by the rest of the panel. _-We were all thinking about Emmett in drag.-_

"Yes" Emmett said.

The lights flashed green. "Good to know!" Fred said, making the panel laugh again.

"Question 2: Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, my beautiful Rosaline over there" Emmet waved to the blonde girl who was indeed very beautiful.

The lights flashed green. "Aww! How sweet! And last question before we move on to round 2, Where do you live?"

"At the moment, in Forks" Emmett said. The lights flashed green once more.

"OK Emmett you have passed the first round. Now to get to the interesting part, round 2, where the panel asks you deep and personal questions! Who's going to be first?"

Rosaline buzzed the quickest. She was first. The camera zoomed in and focused on her.

"Go ahead Rosaline, do your worst" Fred said.

"Emmett, did you ever have a love affair with another woman before I saved you from that bear?" She asked.

The screen once again split into two, one camera focusing on Rose, the other on Emmett.

"Of coarse not" Emmett said. The lights flashed green.

"How about a man?" She asked slyly.

"Of coarse not, Emmett said again. Suddenly a siren went off and the lights flashed red.

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen! Looks like we have a liar in the studio! Emmett, you have both your life lines in play, would you like to use the Get Out of Jail Card?"

"Please," Emmett said, he looked pained, and if he wasn't a vampire would be sweating uncontrollably. Rose looked ready to punch him in the face, she wasn't used to being lied to. The rest of the panel looked shocked.

"I would like to go next Fred," Jasper said, buzzing a second quicker than Edward. "Did you have a love affair with more than one man?"

"No." Once Again the sirens went off and the lights flashed red.

"OOH this is getting interesting! Since Emmett had already used his Get Out of Jail life line he has to be punished. Jasper, you can make Emmett do anything in your power as his punishment. You can discuss it with the rest of the panel. You have 2 minutes."

**2 minutes later.**

"Have we come to a decision? What punishment are we going to give Emmett?" Fred asked.

The camera zoomed onto a close up of Jasper.

"Well, we want to know all about Emmett's life before he got turned into a vampire. Every juicy little detail" Jasper laughed. The camera zoomed out to show the rest of the panel. Jasper and Edward looked like Christmas had come early. Rosaline had revenge written all over her face. Bella had a blank expression on her face, and Carlisle and Esme were looking at each other with that look that says I-don't-want-to-know.

The camera focused on Emmett. Emmett was really panicking now.

"Well Emmett, we're all waiting" Fred said, sitting down on his podium, waiting.

"OK, well … umm … I've never told anyone about this but before I was turned into a vampire, I was a priest"

Everyone gasped. Emmett looked ready to hide. The camera changed to focus on the panel. Carlisle and Esme were in shock, trying not I laugh at the mental image of Emmett being a priest. Bella and Rose were giggling, but the sound was almost drowned out by Jasper and Edward. They were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Even Fred was laughing, with his high pitched squeal. Emmett looked ready to bash Jasper for making him confess.

"I think there's more to the story" Jasper said, picking himself up and trying not to fall back down laughing, "Who are all these sexy men you have mentioned?"

Bella was bright in the face. Rosaline was angry one more. Carlisle and Esme had the same I-don't-want-to-know expressions on their faces. Edward broke into another laughing fit, followed by Jasper. Fred, who was standing right next to Jasper, was on the floor, pissing himself laughing. When they were finally done, Fred picked himself up from, wiping the tears he had in his eyes, he said "Ok Jasper, that's enough, please calm down so we can hear Emmett's Story."

Jasper was hyperventilating, but calmed down to his normal self, except he had the biggest smile on his face. The rest of the panel caught his mood and were all smiling. The camera focused on Emmett once more. He gulped and continued with his story.

"Well I wasn't actually a priest. My family was very close friends with our parish priest. He was sick one day and asked me to do confession as he thought I would be mature enough to handle the situation. _–I heard Jasper snicker and Rose giggle.-_ Anyways it was almost the end of my shift when 2 men, who were in their twenties, came in together. They said that they were both faithful Catholics, but they confessed that they were gay and were in madly in love with each other. They both knew it was a sin but wondered what they should do. It was still the early 1900's so it was unheard of that Catholics were gay. I didn't know what to say. I eventually told them that if they were faithful Christians that believed in God, then they should stop as the Catholic Church don't believe in gays. I told them to pray the rosary and pray for God's guidance. They seemed unsure but thanked me.

"I had told the priest before I went home what had happened. He congratulated me on handling the situation so maturely. That night I was still thinking about their situation. I wondered about relationships and gays. I had wanted to be a priest since I was 17 but I was the only song of my parents, I couldn't, though I still helped out at the church whenever I could. One day I was taking up the collections when I was the two men who had come in to confess. They were sitting next to each other, holding hands. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my heart. I've never been in love but seeing these two men together made me long for it. I had asked my mum what it was like to be in love, she said you feel a stabbing pain in your heart, but it's not painful, it's love. Girls had never interested me, so I wondered if I could be gay. But it was impossible, I was a devoted catholic. I couldn't be gay. Anyway this went on for ages, every week I would see them at church or walking in the street, always holding hands. One day was them sitting on a park bench opposite the church. I went up to them and told them that I was the person who they had confessed to in the cubical. They were surprised and immediately stopped holding hands. I told then that their secret was safe with me but I was curious about how they fell in love. They looked at each other and then told me that they just knew. I then confessed to them that I was unsure of what I was, I wanted to be a priest as I was a devoted catholic but at the same time I wanted to know what it was like to be in love.

'I know exactly how you feel,' one of the men said, 'I was in your situation too before I met Jamie.' He took Jamie's hand and squeezed it. There was love in their eyes. I wanted to be in love so bad. That night, I was walking in the park and found them kissing behind a tree. Embarrassed by all of this I tried to run away but they heard me.

'Hey it's the boy from today!' Jamie said with a slur. They were drunk as sailors; hopefully they won't remember me the next day.

'Hey Steve, should we make it a party of three?'Jamie asked his boyfriend.

'Sure why not.' Steve said, sounding equally as drunk as Jamie. They offered me a drink and we all sat down. I got drunk very quickly. Eventually things started to get hot and heavy … and … umm. Let's just say stuff happened. _–I heard Edward laugh and rose giggle at how embarrassed Emmett was to talk about sex_- I begun hanging out with them more and more. What had happened that night became more frequent. I was so happy to have found someone who would like me back. Mum and dad were just happy that I had new friends and when I asked them if I could go camping with them they were overjoyed. Anyway, we were fooling around when a bear came and attacked us. Steve and Jamie fled but I was attacked. That's when Rose saved me, and yeah ... everyone knows the rest of the story." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Wow Emmett, I've never heard use so many words before" Bella gasped. Everyone laughed, but agreed."

"OK, it seems that's all we have time for, but it was defiantly worth it, wasn't it? See you next time!"

**Credits**

-----------------------------------------------

"You're not putting that confession on the INTERNET are you!?" Emmett said with horror.

"Of coarse, or else it will be a waste won't it?"

"That's really good Alice!" I said, "One thing though, we talked a lot about vampires, how can you still put it on YouTube?"

"I found this website last night called VampTube. It's exactly like YouTube but it's especially for vampires. I received an e-mail from Aro about it. It's a very new website, about a week old, but there are so many video's on there already! I've also very hard to find, you have to know exactly where to go. That's why I wasn't worried about what everyone was saying."

"Alice, please do NOT put that on VampTube. It's embarrassing." Emmett pleaded.

"Too late, it's already on" Fred smiled and hi-fived Jasper who was giggling at Emmett's horrified face. Edward has the biggest smile on his face and punched the air.

"So," Alice said, "Who's going to be our victim next week?"

"Jasper!" Emmett screamed.

"I was actually thinking Esme" Alice said with a smile.

___________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** So there you have it, Episode 1 complete. R&R, and if you have any idea's of questions for Esme, please tell! :D

Mazza xoxoxox


	5. By The Pool

**Disclaimer: **Steph Meyer owns the Cullens, I own the plot.

**Warning:** Foreplay.

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews :) I enjoy reading your praise and criticism. Please R&R :)

___________________________________________________________________________

After we had finished discussing who was going to the next victim of Alice's Internet Show called Do or Die, Edward and I went for a walk. I loved going out for walks with Edward in the night. It's so calm and romantic. We were walking around the outdoor pool in the hotel. I went to sit down and put my feet in, enjoying the cool water. Edward was next to me, and we were talking about everything and nothing.

"As much as I was against it before, I think Alice's show has just started to become more interesting" Edward laughed, reminiscing on Emmett's story.

I agreed, "It's an entertaining way to learn about everyone. I can't wait to see what comes up for you"

"I don't think they'll be able to get anything out of me like what we got out of Emmett. My life was pretty boring before I met you" He said, playing with my hair while I leaned into his chest, sighing at how beautiful this moment is.

"I think you life must have been interesting. But we shall see when you're the one in the hot seat"

"Deal, can't wait until you're the one in the hot seat, with 5 different shades of red on your face while we all put you on the spot" he laughed at the thought.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I don't think it's fair that you are so mean to me!" I giggled, smacking him playfully on the arm.

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss which left me breathless. I sat upright, deepening the kiss. He was surprised but didn't protest. My hands snakes into his hair and his arms were around my waist. We were still sitting on the pools edge. I inched my way closer to him, not wanting any gap in between up when suddenly…

SPLASH!

Edward and I fell right into the pool. I gasped at the cold water and tried to get out. Edward laughed and pulled me back in, caressing my neck in the process. I giggled and tried to swim away. He let go and suddenly ducked underwater. I looked around to see where he was, the pool lights were too dim. Just when I started to get panicky he appeared right in front of me. I screamed and giggled, trying to get away, the weight of my dress slowing me down as I tried to escape. He laughed and swam around me like a shark. In the moonlight, his hair had an inhuman beauty to it and his skin really looked like marble. I gasped at the sight. He was more that beautiful. He was amazing.

Still playing the game, Edward circled around me, like a shark hunting his prey. I ducked down into the water and tried to swim away. He grabbed my leg and brought me up to the surface.

"You're mine now, spider monkey" he whispered, "I'm never going to let you go"

"Never?" I teased, "Well what if I needed to have a shower?"

He moaned and held me tighter, "I will just have to follow you in and make sure that you don't drown."

"And if I needed to get undressed out of my wet clothes after swimming with my boyfriend?" I asked, playing his game.

He didn't speak, but started to tug at the zip of my dress. I smiled, happy that Edward was trying to seduce me for a chance. I stated unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest to the moonlight. My dress suddenly disappeared, leaving me with nothing but my lingerie.

"Bella … ", he purred as his eyes pierced my skin. I forgot how to breathe; I was frozen in the water. Staring at him fascinations as he explored my body, making me moan at every touch.

"Y-yes Edward" I gasped, as his fingers went to unhook my bra.

"Relax" he whispered.

I started to relax and enjoy the please of his cold hands on my body. The water made it feel even more amazing. As he explored I unzipped his pants, demanding that he was as naked as I was. The shirt came off strait after. I explored his god-like body and made him gasp when I touched his hard member.

"Oh Bella …"his voice thick with desire, "I love what you make me feel"

"Well how dies this make you feel?" I said, stroking his boxers in the right place.

"Oh god … "he moaned.

I smiled; there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"Bella! Where are you?" I heard Alice call.

Except for that.

"Oh shit" Edward said, grabbing his pants and putting them on. I mimicked his actions and started to swim away from him.

"I'm here Alice," I called, "Edward and I just fell into the pool."

"Oh NO! Do NOT tell me that you fell in wearing your dress!" She gasped. "You did! That was a $300 dress from Bergdorf!"

"I'm really, really sorry Alice." I said.

"No worries, I'll just buy you another one. I'm only complaining coz it was so hard to get one in your size. Oh well I'll just order it again. Now come on, you need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we're going shopping. Edward and Jasper can make themselves useful but carrying all the bags. Carlisle and Rose need some new clothes too ... hmm … why don't we all go as a family?"

-----------------------------------------------

And that's exactly what we did. After an early breakfast, the Cullens, Fred and I all went shopping, lead by Alice. She was taking us all around LA, finding the perfect outfits for all of us to wear while we were on the show. By the end of the day we had the whole van and a limo full of clothes. Fred, who was the only person who hadn't seen Alice shop, was amazed at al the stuff. We all just considered it normal for Alice.

"Dinner for the humans and then they're off to bed! I want a 5am wake up like last time. So Bella and Fred go eat and then sleep!" She commanded as we arrived back at the hotel late at night.

"She's so demanding," I complained, as Fred and I went to go buy some dinner. The rest of the vampires went out to hunt nearby as they were also feeling hungry.

"I know, she practically blackmailed me to host this show, but it's actually proving to be a lot of fun." He said with a smile.

"You're just hoping that all the other confessions are as funny as Emmett's" I pointed out. "And it's free publicity for you."

"Yeah that's what I thought at first, but you guys seem to be a very interesting family. Not because the majority of you are vampires but because you are all so different and yet you all seem to fit into a family. It's nice."

"I've never thought of it that way" I said, smiling.

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
